A story for C
by YagamiImagay
Summary: My first SasuNaru lemon! :3 Naruto comes home from a day of work, in hopes that he can relax. Of course: That is not what happens.


A story for C

Sasuke smirked as he looked around the room. He had been working on this project since early this morning, it was now evening. "_Naruto should be home any minute now_" He thought to himself as he looked at the watch. As he thought that, he heard a tired voice yelling, "Tadaimaaa" Before hearing the door slamming shot. Sasuke positively grinned (maybe for the first time ever) at the ideas he was having in his head.

He went downstairs to greet the blonde. His bundle of joy was currently trying to get the tie as far away as possible. He walked behind him, wrapping his arms around a surprised blonde's torso. He lowered his head down, and whispered in Naruto's ear, "welcome home dobe," before licking the shell of his ear. Naruto shuddered, and leaned his head against Sasuke's strong shoulders. Sasuke took this as an invitation and dragged his tongue over Naruto's neck. Naruto moaned in appreciation, and tilted his head to the side to give Sasuke more access. Hands began to work down the blonde's chest, eagerly trying to take off the shirt. Tanned hands stopped pale ones, and Naruto turned around. "Teme, I haven't got any kiss yet!" He pouted, making Sasuke's pants just a tad smaller. He turned the blonde atound and pushed the smaller form against his hard abs, placing a hand gently on Naruto's cheek. He looked lovingly into the eyes of his lover, and whispered in a low voice, "my bad," before pressing his lips gently onto the azure-eyed teen's lips. He stroked his tongue over his lower lip, asking for entrance, and Naruto moaned before willingly opening his mouth, just hoping for the kiss to get better.

But suddenly, Sasuke ended the kiss, making the blond whine at the loss. The Uchiha just smirked, and went up the stairs, not even turning around to see if the blonde was following. But of course he was. After just a few seconds they were in the room, the blonde's eyes going wide as he looked into it. "S-sasuke, what's this?" He tried not to drool as he saw the chocolate sauce on the nightstand. He felt his knees go wobbly, he gripped Sasuke's shirt to prevent from falling flat on his face. Sasuke noticed this, and carried him bridal style into the red and silky covers of the bed. He then began to remove those offending articles of clothing, and soon his little fox was naked, his member standing proudly in the air as he panted for breath. Sasuke took in the sight of tanned flesh, his eyes roaming over his sweaty chest. "Now, Naruto, I want you to turn around and stick your ass in the air." The raven stated calmly as Naruto's head whipped around to look at him. "W-WHAT! B-but-" He was abruptly stopped as he was whipped around, his stomach facing the silky covers and his ass lifted up in the air. "A-AH!" He whimpered as Sasuke spanked him hard on his ass. "You are not to disobey me, Naruto, or else I _will_ punish you." He hissed, and spanked him one more time. Naruto found this extremely hot, and made keening noises as the hand came in contact with his ass. Sasuke stopped the spanking, and found some handcuffs. Naruto, facing the bed, didn't see anything, he was being held down by Sasuke. He felt his throbbing cock rub against the sheet, and he tried to buck his hips so that he could get some more friction. He failed miserably. "A-aaah… Sasuke, please… Nnnnnh… I-I need you to…" He wasn't even noticing that his hands was being cuffed to the posts of the bed.

Hearing his little fox moaning like a little slut, he just HAD to massage his cute little butt a little. "Mmm… Naruto… You look so delicious like that… I just want to fuck you so hard into the matress…" The blonde just continued to whine, trying hard to press himself against the pale hand.

He just loved the feeling of being pressed down, being oh so submissive. "G-god, Sasuke, please, just f-fuck m-AH!" His pleading was stopped as Sasuke opened his butt cheeks and sprayed some chocolate sauce between them. Sasuke sat the bottle down on the nightstand again, and looked down at him hungrily. "Mmm, you look so good, Naruto, mind if I taste a little bit?" He said amusedly as shivers racked down the blonde's spine. The blonde boy immediately started begging, "oh, please, Sasuke-sama, I need it so bad, please, lick me!" Sasuke opened his cheeks again and licked off some of the chocolate sauce, loving how warm it had become after being between Naruto's round globes. "G-god…" Sasuke chuckled as Naruto squirmed to get free from the handcuffs. "Well, they all call me Sasuke, but I guess that's okay too…" Naruto tried to turn around towards him and scowl, but Sasuke only started taking long licks between his ass cheeks, making Naruto completely helpless.

No longer able to ignore his aching cock, Sasuke had to start preparing Naruto. He took some more chocolate sauce on his fingers, and pushed one inside Naruto's puckered hole. Naruto squirmed, trying to get more than one finger inside. Obeying his lover for once, he pushed in two more fingers; stretching him and trying to find that sweet spot… "AAH!! OH, Sasuke, more!!" Sasuke grinned. "_Bingo!__"_ He stopped his ministrations abruptly, making Naruto growl at the loss. "Sasuke, you ASS! Continue NOW!" Sasuke slapped Naruto's ass, making him quiet, still mad at the loss of pleasure. "You will be punished." He said calmly, making Naruto's eyes widen, "you didn't call me Sasuke-sama, bitch!" He slapped him harshly on the butt again, leaving pretty, pink handprints. Naruto just flushed; he was going to get punished!

Sasuke left the bed, and searched under it. After a bit of rustling sounds from under the bed, Sasuke's head popped up again, smirking as he held something in his hand.

He went on the bed again, looming over Naruto, his big, throbbing cock just centimeters away from Naruto's chocolate-smeared hole. (A/N: We will never know how he got undressed. Thank you.) He panted harshly, willing himself to _not_ just fuck him here and now. Taking a shaking breath, he just took what was in his hand, and placed it at the blue-eyed boys rear. "Now," Sasuke growled, "are you ready for your punishment, slut?" Naruto whined at the nickname. Sasuke smirked, knowing that Naruto liked dirty language, "ooooh yes, Sasuke-sama, please punish me, I-I've been s-so bad!" While saying that, he wriggled his ass, some of the sauce leaving the hole. Sasuke literally drooled at the sight. He took a firm grip on the blonds' ass, and pushed the _vibrator_ harshly inside. "Mmmmm!" Naruto half-screamed, biting his lip to not give Sasuke the satisfaction of hearning him begging even more. But Sasuke did, and he grinned evilly, leaning down over the slim body, before taking the vibrator out again. Naruto wriggled his butt, silently begging him to put it back into him. "You want it bad, huh, Naruto? Well I'll give it to you, I'll pound this long and thick dildo into your ass until you _beg_ me to fuck you!" Sasuke growled, slamming the vibrator hard in Naruto's ass again. "And do you know what's better?" Sasuke sweetly said, nipping at Naruto's neck, "I haven't even turned on the vibration yet…" There was a scream of pleasure as Sasuke turned the vibrator on full, hitting Naruto's prostate spot on. "AAAAH!! Sasuke!! Mmmm!!! More, ple-AH!!" Sasuke was showing no mercy, just letting it stay there by his prostate, the vibrations making him see stars. Then, when he was about to come, Sasuke took it out again, just waiting for him to start begging. And begging he did! "S-Sasuke… Please, Sasuke… Take your cock inside of me! Pleeeaase, oh, take that big, thick cock of yours inside my a-ass.. I-I love you, I'll do a-anything…" Sasuke was starting to feel dizzy. All he could think about was pounding into the hot little passage of his love, cumming with him… "Aaaah…" Sasuke couldn't keep the groan from spilling over his lips. He needed the blond. _now!_

"I will grant you your wish, Naruto. L-let's come together…" He took hold of his weeping manhood, and guided it into Naruto's holde. He let a loud moan as he was fully inside Naruto. He ran his shaking hands up and down Naruto's back, finally taking a hold on the blonds hip and shoulder. Then he pulled back, and slammed back in.

"AAAH!!! SASUKE!" "Mmmm, Naruto!"

Then they were both lost in pleasure, Sasuke rocking back and fourth desperately, while Naruto was almost sobbing in pleasure. "Oh… Naruto, you're so perfect, so _tight_, fuck, just a little longer…", "Aaaahh Sasuke, you feel so good inside of me, please, faster, harder, PLEASE!"

They were at their limit. They tried desperately to keep on going, but as Sasuke started pumping the blonds member, all Naruto could do was going over the edge,

As Naruto gave a last, ear shattering cry, and as the walls around Sasuke's aching member clamped around him, they were lost in a blinding, white light.

Both was panting harshly, trying to regain their breath. Naruto looked up at Sasuke with half-lidded eyes, sky-blue meeting dark, dark brown. Then the Uchiha draped his arms around the lithe little fox, and cuddled him like a little teddy bear. "I love you, Naruto-koi." He said sincerely. Naruto looked up at him, trying hard not to cry. "I-I love you too, Sasuke-koi…" He buried his head in the crook of Sasuke's neck, and they both bell asleep peacefully.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Koi- lover_

_Sama - master_

_Teme- bastard_

_Dobe- looser_

_Tadaima- I'm home_


End file.
